


Paws

by yeaka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, MWPP Era, Marauders' Era, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is silly, and Remus endures it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paws

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Paws](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953983) by [eivery_al](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al)



> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its contents, and I'm not making any money off this. 
> 
> Congrats Ravenclaw! We won the cup at [Hogwarts is Home on LJ](http://hogwartsishome.livejournal.com/). So I'm writing my fellow claws drabbles. This is for [interchanges](http://interchanges.livejournal.com/).

Sometimes—many times—Sirius does things for no reason. Like transform into a dog when they pass a particularly large bush, obscuring the change from prying eyes. Suddenly Remus is mid-conversation with a canine, and he feels acutely aware that the Muggle cop across the road is eyeing him suspiciously.

But Sirius is stubborn, and Sirius won’t turn back, so Remus has to duck into a local convenient store while Sirius sits outside. Remus uses money he’ll demand be reimbursed later to purchase a cheap collar and leash. Outside he fiddles with a playful Padfoot, trying to get the collar snapped shut without catching in the thick black fur. Sirius knocks him over a few times, and Remus has to grumble, “Stop it—you’re heavier than you think you are.”

Sirius licks him in response, and Remus makes a half-hearted slight about how he wishes James weren’t dating Lily, so Remus could spend today with him instead. Sirius sticks out his tongue, and Remus adds, “See, that’s exactly my point. James never licks me.”

Sirius darts in front, tugging the leash, and leaps up in his arms, trying to lick his face. Remus stumbles back just in time and almost falls into the street. 

He takes Sirius to a park a few blocks down, and the second Remus takes the leash off, Sirius darts off through the trees. He’s back in a flash with a tennis ball, and Remus puts his hands on his hips, insisting, “You better not’ve stolen that from someone.” 

Sirius drops it at Remus’ feet and barks happily. His tail’s wagging like a maniac. Remus rolls his eyes and picks up the ball, because Padfoot is hard to argue with. 

It’s too hot to play catch properly with a dog that isn’t a dog. Just because they didn’t have solid plans today didn’t mean he wanted to do _this_. And to think Sirius said Peter couldn’t come because they had ‘important things’ to do...

Remus settles down at the base of a tree, sitting in the soft grass. The shade’s a nice relief from the sweltering summer, and he lazily tosses the ball a few meters. Sirius brings it back too quick, so next time, Remus throws it as hard as he can. 

He’s waiting for it to come back in the mouth of his best friend when someone says, “Hello.”

Remus glances sideways at a pretty young woman with strawberry blond hair, holding a small Chihuahua in her arms. Her jeans ride a little too low and her top’s showing her stomach. Her turquoise makeup makes her eyes sparkle.

But Remus is polite, so he says, “Hello,” and climbs awkwardly to his feet. 

“You have a cute dog,” the woman says, nodding over at Sirius, who’s racing back over with the ball in his mouth. “What’s his name?”

“Padfoot,” Remus says without hesitation. He opens his mouth to say more, but he’s cut off with Sirius barreling into him, almost knocking him over again. Sirius falls back to all fours and presses his muzzle into Remus’ crotch, growling suddenly. Cheeks bright red, Remus’ mouth falls open, and he looks at the woman apologetically, who’s giving them a strange, grossed out sort of look. “Er, sorry, he’s a little possessive...”

The woman stutters, “Th-that’s alright...” But she stops when Sirius jumps up on his hind legs and starts humping Remus hard enough to really knock him down. He hits the ground and Sirius is climbing atop him, and the woman gasps, “Oh my! Do you need help?”

“It’s fine!” Remus grunts, trying to push Sirius off. “I just need to have him neutered, is all.” And he gives Sirius a very significant glare.

But Sirius is too busy licking and humping him to notice, and the woman takes that cue to leave. Sirius doesn’t stop until she’s all the way across the park, and then he growls and bites Remus’ sleeve, tugging him over towards the bushes. Remus tries to fight it, but Sirius is too strong, and Remus doesn’t want to have to spend money on a new sweater on top of everything else.

When they hit the bushes, he finds his arms full of human again, and Sirius is ripping off the collar with his newly acquired opposable thumbs. Before Remus knows what’s happening, Sirius is fastening the collar around Remus’ neck, grumbling, “I think you need this more than I do. Where’d you put the leash?”

Remus pushes Sirius away just as the collar’s done up. He’s still blushing. “Sirius, that was ridiculous. She just talked to me!”

“She wanted your dick.”

“She didn’t say that!”

“I could see it in her eyes.” 

Remus rolls his eyes. “Not everyone is a horny mongrel trying to jump everyone else’s bones.”

For a moment, Sirius looks scandalized. “I’m not trying to jump everyone’s bones!” Then he grins wolfishly and says, “Just yours.”

Remus rolls eyes again, but he doesn’t pull away when Sirius kisses him. Probably because this was more how he wanted to spend the day, and human-Sirius’ weight is something he can handle. Sirius is warm and musky, and he smells like the grass he was rolling in. His long hair’s messed up and his shirt’s all wrinkled, and he drags Remus down without much effort. When Sirius tries to part their lips, Remus doesn’t want him to. 

But Sirius manages, and he purrs, “Would you really have rather spent the day with James?”

Remus murmurs, “You know I wouldn’t.”

Sirius pulls him back in by the collar.


End file.
